Dream House Days
Dream House Days is an apartment management game, where you furnish apartments, and slowly grow your building into a place anyone would be happy to live in! You must furnish each apartment to your tenants' needs and be a good landlord, as well as making a profit. Gameplay In Dream House Days you start with a number of apartments (variable based on the map you begin with), 1 of which is populated with your customized 1st tenant. From here, your goal is to create the most comfortable apartment, while making a profit and making tenants happy. This can be done by giving your tenants furnishings. Every year there is a competition that you enter and then get prizes. Tenants don't just stay home, they can go on with everyday things such as shopping, dating and work or school. Tenants may fall in love with someone, get married and even have kids and a pet. In the menu you can research, do scratch cards, give tenants advice, build etc. Furnishings You are expected to furnish your apartments. Doing a good job will raise the stats of your apartment -- its rent, comfort, average stat growth as well as its seasonal upkeep costs. A higher comfort stat allows you to convince better tenants to move in, gets you a higher deposit and increases the amount of household happiness gained during indoor interactions. Comfort, tenant stats and stat growth use a grading system: *F: Less than 45 *E: 45 to 74 *D: 75 to 99 *C: 100 to 149 *B: 150 to 349 *A: 350 to 599 *A+: 600 and up The displayed stat growth grade is based on the weighed average from individual stat growth for all furniture and only helps prospective tenants make up their minds. Actual tenant stat growth (and cap) depends on the item being used - a full bar is required for a tenant to attain a natural 999 stat from an item. Items that cannot be used do not contribute to tenant stat growth in any way even if they do include a stat growth. Tenants pay the rent every weekend at 10:00 PM using their wealth (leftover from job income and expenses). The wealthiest tenant of the household will pay the rent. Stats, comfort, rent and wealth are capped at 999 and $99.9K per item and tenant respectively. There is no benefit, award or even special message to having tenants pay the full 100% by the end of the year (the game does not calculate this properly anyway as it includes unfurnished and unoccupied apartments in the calculation) - households will however come up with different dialogue depending on the percentage they managed to pay. Tenants will use their furnishings, producing Research Points and acquiring skill in one of many hobbies. For example, when a tenant uses a telephone, they have a chance to produce a small amount of RP and gain skill in the ''Chatting ''hobby (as well as a very small chance of gaining a small amount of happiness). Furnishings level up globally as they are used, adding to their stats and maxing at level 10. They can also be boosted (including their stat growths) with Comfort and Rent Booster items. Boosts are guaranteed up to 8 for comfort and 0.4K for rent and then become a very small random chance (stat growth boost soft caps may vary). Some furnishings do not work as described above. Some cannot be used by tenants, meaning they cannot be leveled and do not produce RP or hobby skill (ex: rugs, trees, flooring). Still others can be used but cannot be leveled (ex: doors). Flooring is a special kind of furnishing that combines with others to produce special rooms. Special rooms only contribute bonuses to items that make them up, so it is beneficial to have 4 copies - but no more - of each in the same room (all of them will benefit from the bonuses). You begin the game with access to only a few kinds of furnishings. New furnishings become available for research as your tenants use furniture (random chance of unlocking a related one), unusable furniture is around for long enough, try new jobs or as you win them from scratch cards. Small apartments can hold up to 16 furnishings; medium apartments can hold 32; large apartments can hold 64. Sets are made up of multiple items so they always count as more than one. Getting Tenants When you have completely furnished an apartment, you can rent it out via the estate agent. As your building grows, more agencies are interested and you may find Special People. Special People are the famous and request to live in your apartment with a certain ticket fee. There are three agencies: # Local Agency - Neigbourhood flyers # Regional Agency - Around the wider area # National Agency - Around the whole country Family Where family is concerned, your tenants follow a straight path to the nuclear family model. Your adult age tenant falls in love with a member of the opposite sex and, after a period of courtship, they propose. If their proposal is successful, their love interest will move into their apartment as a "homemaker". After marriage, tenants begin to have children, housing one or two at a time. Marriages are only possible if the apartments have permits researched (see below). When it comes to choosing, make sure that you chose somebody with enough pay and money to pay rent, otherwise you might not get enough money. A couple first needs to interact with each other and raise their happiness in order to have kids. After a short time of this behavior, a kid will be born. Kids live in your apartment for several years, and if they are in a well-furnished apartment, wind up with better stats, more titles, and potentially more hobbies than normal tenant recruits. When they turn into adults, they will request tenancy in one of your vacant apartments. Cribs and beds are not mandatory but raise happiness and not placing any will bring up reminders from the manager. Tenants move out at the end of the student and senior phases. If their happiness is high enough, they will give you tickets as they do so (a random roll also is involved). Love Scroll & Permits Tenants ask for your advice before they propose. Your suggestions, along with the tenant's Charisma stat, affect their chance of success. An item called the Love Scroll can also be used to make relationships stronger. For any of this to happen, you need to research a Couple Permit and a Child Permit for each apartment. You only need to do this once per apartment. If the Smith family asked for the Couple Permit for Apartment #1, then the Jones family that moves in afterwards doesn't need to. After you research a Child Permit, a Pet Permit becomes available for research. The Pet Permit allows an apartment to have a pet. When tenants interact with pets, their happiness goes up. Also, pets can contribute to raising the levels of certain furnishings. Finally, pets help you unlock certain Trophies that add to your Clear Points at end game. Schools Your tenants' kids will attend a university for the last year of their Student phase. Schools help boost their stats; which school they attend will affect which stats are boosted. You begin with access to 4 schools but unlock access to 3 more as time goes on. The school they pick depends on their INT. If they fail, they will move on to the previous school on the list. Students with a 99% chance (capped) may still fail with a special message from the manager. Better schools give a 20% chance boost to more jobs than the previous ones when applying, with Kairo giving the boost to every job and preventing automatic failure. Shops Apart from money, Research Points (RP) and Tickets are used as currencies as well. RP is earned in-game as tenants use furniture. Because of this, getting RP is dependent on the number of tenants you have and how well-furnished your apartments are. You can hold a maximum of 2000 RP at a time. Tickets are the game's "premium currency". They can be bought with real money from Wairobot. They are also earned in-game in various ways. For example: *when residents move out, if their happiness is high enough, they give you 1 ticket each; *each time you restart your game, you earn 1 ticket per 7 minutes of unpaused gameplay (this bonus is maxed at 10 tickets, so it is worth returning to the game's title screen from time to time); *you get a bonus of 1 ticket per 40 minutes of time your friends play (maxed at 20 tickets per bonus); *you get a bonus of 7 tickets for each friend you successfully add In Pumpkin Products, you can buy RP with tickets and tickets with RP. Trivia *The iOS version of this game was first released on the Japanese app store; it become available in other storefronts with the 1.0.3 update (Aug 20, 2013). Because of this, the app store incorrectly indicates that the app was available in non-Japanese storefronts as early as July. *This game is the second Kairosoft game to support purchasing of virtual goods, with the first being Beastie Bay. *Sometimes pets or Bearington Construction (Grizzly Bear) may appear on the roof on title screen. (This may occur when he have been approaching you for apartment expand offer. *There is not possible for a housewife/househusband getting a job due to the way the game is made. External Links *Google Play *iOS App Store * * *Official English Android FAQ Language packs Some manual transcriptions can be found here: Transcript:Dream House Days Gallery Dream House Days.png|Android icon for English app store. お住まい夢物語 Banner.png|Japanese Banner Dream House Days gameplay screenshot.jpg|The game being played For Rent Vacant Icon (Dream House Days).jpg|For Rent Vacant Icon Audio References Category:Offline games